In recent years, function for providing a conditioning effect is critical for hair cleansing agents, in addition to basic functions as the cleansing agent such as foaming, cleansing-ability and the like.
Patent Document 1 describes that a specific amount of a cationic derivative of guar gum is employed in a shampoo composition and an aqueous emulsion of insoluble and involatile silicone containing a specific size of dispersed silicone is employed, in order to improve hair conditioning characteristics of the shampoo composition.
Patent Document 2 describes that a combination of an organic carboxylic acid and a specific organic solvent and a specific organo polysiloxane (modified silicone) is employed to obtain a hair cosmetic composition, which exhibits enhanced manageability and touch feel of the hair and enhanced styling-abilities of both of the set-ability just after coiffed and the style-holding effect.
In addition to above, other technologies employing modified silicones include a technology described in Patent Document 3.